dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 108
Episode 108 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. As expected, the episode consisted of nothing but the Peasants covering a ton of videos while high. Prev: Episode 107 Next: Episode 109 Highlights * Featured video: GTime Johnny's song about feeling the shifting * An article praising Anita Kenyesian written by Wil (shut up Wesley) Wheaten. * Responding to Ryan Wiley's apologist horse shit. * GTime Johnny revealing the truth cold-hard through song. Videos Played # Ryan Wiley's open letter to DP (private video) # News Story: Cannabis Culture (not found) # Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Jesus was autistic (not found) # CNN: FBI's flawed testimonies # GTime Johnny drops the mic # News Story: The American Jesus of Capitalism (not found) # Butt Cream on sex scenes in movies # The Vigilant Christian Youtube's Illuminati Control # Hillary Clinton's Feminist Rants # George Lucas's property (not found) # Police Brutality for the 9 Trillionth Time (not found) # Man breaks into the White House Again (not found) # Revelation13net: Clouds Disappear Again (not found) # Man obsesses over Candy Cunts (not found) # Video Shows Hunt County Deputy Hitting Pregnant Woman # Christian Family vs the Police (not found) # Fox News: Hillary Clinton Ate At Chipotle For 'Hispanic Outreach' # PragerU: Faggot Denies Environmental Issues # Old man yelling about sodomites and Da Gayz (not found) Start of the Show The episode began with some shilling and then the Drunken Peasants went right into discussing Ryan Wiley's "message" to DP in which he essentially blames DP for a fan threatening to give away his location, which is apparently literal rape. Wiley complains he's getting attention even though he has a YouTube channel and a Patreon. TJ then mentioned the DP Wiki, causing the entire staff to cream their pants. TJ rightly acknowledged that if Ryan didn't want to be a public figure he should do the world a favor and shut down his channel for good. They then watched a News Story about a cannabis festival in Denver, Colorado on 420 day. The peasants then went into a video for the Troll or Not a Troll segment about the John Cena troll, Sherwin Stern asking the question on everyone's mind, was Jesus Christ autistic? The troll argues that because other people saw Jesus as a burden, he must have been autistic. TJ decided he wasn't a troll but Ben disagreed. They then went into a CNN news report in which the FBI reveals the obvious that they've had many years of flawed testimony that have landed people in prison or even executed. They had a hair comparison unit which highly favored as prosecutors, so much so that 95% of testimonies were flawed. Then, GTime Johnny started singing about "Earth time biology." Next, they watched a video about a CEO sacrificing part of his own paycheck in order to raise his employees' wages, thus Ben and TJ nicknamed him as the "American Jesus". Brett Keane then rambles about fake sex scenes in movies; nobody even knows what the hell he's rambling is about. After the Brett Keane ordeal, the Vigilant Christian started talking about YouTube censorship. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants read Wil Wheaton's bullshit article praising Anita Sarkeesian. Next, they watched a video about Hillary Clinton's feminist rants. They watched a video about George Lucas building some affordable housing in attempt get revenge on his neighbors. Next, they watched a CNN news story about more police brutality. They then watched a CNN report about some guy jumping over a fence and onto White House grounds. After the peasants watched those news reports, the Revelation13net guy returns to make clouds disappear. Then, they watched a news story about some guy in the Navy who injured his thumb from playing candy crush. Next, the peasants watched another news report about police brutality, this time was about some asshole police officer beating the shit out of a pregnant woman in front of her own 18 month old son. Following that news report, they watched a news story about a Christian family getting into a fight with a group of cops. Next, they watched a Fox News report where a bunch of annoying cunts bitch about Hillary Clinton eating at Chipotle. Then, they watched a dreadfully shitty video by [[PragerU|Prager "University"]] where some retard named Alex Epstein essentially argues that environmental protection is pointless because humans lived more comfortable lives. End of the Show After watching that stupid horseshit from PragerU, the Drunken Peasants watched a video where some incoherent old man yells about a bunch of shit like homosexual sodomites. They then ended the show. Quotes * "If you're coincidentally in the same place as someone, that's not stalking." - TJ being a rape apologist. https://youtu.be/b7DfJWJfYGI?t=10m43s * "We're the FBI, would we lie to you? Well apparently so, sorry." - TJ's impression of a government cunt. * "Calling other people pigs while you're fucking snorting in the microphone. I mean goddamn. Can you help me find truffles, Brett?" -TJ commenting on Brett's mouth breathing * “''This guy should be in the sequel to ‘Mystery Men’!''” —TJ reacting to cloud guy Trivia *Ryan Wiley wears lipstick. https://youtu.be/b7DfJWJfYGI?t=6m49s He also reveals he doesn't know what stalking is. https://youtu.be/b7DfJWJfYGI?t=10m40s *Jesus may have been the first person to ever have autism. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7DfJWJfYGI&feature=youtu.be&t=20m54s *This episode was published on 420 day (April 20th). *Brett Keane snores while he talks. *Brett is a sanctimonious vaginal wart *Wil Wheaten is a lying twat *Alex Epstein is not only a disingenuous sack of shit but also a reprehensible degenerate scumfuck Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page References Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes